


Lanzamiento

by miruru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miruru/pseuds/miruru
Summary: DIA 09 de Fictober 2020 - En la cancha, la concepción del tiempo era relativa. El cuero le acariciaba la mano áspera y machacada por el constante entrenamiento. El sonido de su profunda respiración ahogaba el clamor de las masas, que gritaban palabras de ánimo a su equipo favorito. Su posición de colocador dejaba sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad bajo la cual muchos se desmoronaban. Sin embargo, a Kageyama aquel puesto le encantaba.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fictober 2020 de Miruru





	Lanzamiento

En la cancha, la concepción del tiempo era relativa. El cuero le acariciaba la mano áspera y machacada por el constante entrenamiento. El sonido de su profunda respiración ahogaba el clamor de las masas, que gritaban palabras de ánimo a su equipo favorito. Sus ojos azules de soslayo captaron la posición y las intenciones de sus compañeros. Eran sutiles movimientos a los que se había acostumbrado. Su posición de colocador dejaba sobre sus hombros una responsabilidad bajo la cual muchos se desmoronaban. Sin embargo, a Kageyama aquel puesto le encantaba.

Aunque sonara mal que él lo pensara, le convertía en el rey de la cancha. Sintió una mirada fija en él y se encontró los ojos vacíos y helados de Hinata. Sin tener que hacer gesto alguno, ya sabía que le pedía que se la pasara. Así que lanzó la bola hacia el techo del estadio, corrió hacia el frente unos pasos y la puso en juego. Tres de sus compañeros se posicionaron como si fueran a recibir la pelota.

Y aunque su rival tenía conocimiento suficiente de sus estrategias como para esperarlo, era la primera jugada y Hinata, ágil, voló, arqueó su cuerpo y remató la pelota contra la cancha contraria. Los bloqueos no llegaron a tiempo y los que se encontraban en la parte trasera no pudieron salvarla. En cuanto los pies de su compañeros aterrizaron contra la madera, con un chirrido, le cambió la expresión. Pasó de ser ese demonio a ese chaval atolondrado y demasiado ruidoso para su gusto, que se puso a chillar de inmediato celebrando el punto. Encontró su sonrisa y se vio contagiado por ella, aunque de manera más sutil. Se acercaron y chocaron las manos.

Mientras estuviera en aquella cancha, Kageyama realizaría un lanzamiento exitoso tras otro. Sin descanso. El rey estaba en su trono, apoyado por sus cinco caballeros de confianza y no fallaría. No hasta que tomara la victoria entre sus manos.


End file.
